The invention relates to a method for introducing a pig-like tool into a pipeline which is operating, such as a fluid pipe. The invention also relates to a method for collecting data concerning such an operating pipeline. The invention also relates to a device for introducing a pig-like tool into an operating pipeline, such as a fluid pipe. The invention finally relates to a tool for introduction into such a pipeline, particularly according to one of the aforementioned methods and/or using an aforementioned device. A fluid pipe according to the invention can carry gases or liquids and in the latter case more particularly oil.
Nowadays preferably use is made of so-called pigs or scrapers for cleaning, surveying or inspecting pipelines, particularly gas or oil pipelines laid underground. Such a scraper can be generally defined as a travel or fitting member, which can pass through a pipeline with its own drive or using external energy in order to perform certain tasks . The degree of suitability of a pipeline for a pig passage is also referred to as piggability. Piggable pipe-lines are those which fulfil specific requirements of pig operation, particularly also with respect to welding technology and installation. In addition, a piggable pipeline must have at least one so-called pig station or lock, which is a fitting for inserting or removing one or more pigs with respect to a pipeline.
Since the appearance of intelligent pigs, i.e. those not solely comprising mechanical components, but also having an electrical/electronic part and which can therefore acquire, process, store and transmit measurement data, certain types of pipelines are regularly provided with such pig stations in order to be able to e.g. carry out cleaning or inspection on work without having direct access to the pipeline, i.e. without digging up the pipeline with the resulting cost disadvantage.
However, there are still numerous old pipes, which e.g. in the case of gas pipes in cities, can be 90 to 100 years old and where there is virtually no information concerning their condition. Such pipelines are buried in the ground regularly at a depth of around 1 to 2 m, whilst the depth under roads can be 4 or 5 m. In addition, such pipelines often have numerous valves or slide valves and travel with closely restricted bends, so that e.g. pipelines are frequently categorized as unpiggable. Hitherto direct access to such pipes, e.g. for cleaning, surveying or inspection purposes, has only been possible from the outside, which more particularly in cities involves very high effort and expenditure.
The problem of the invention is to provide a method through whose use the aforementioned disadvantages can be avoided in conjunction with work on hitherto unpiggable pipelines. The further problem of the invention is to provide a device usable with such a method and to provide a corresponding tool.